


The Replaced Brother

by GayliansExist



Series: Supernatural Fix-It [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Benny is a good bro, Cheesy time, Dean Winchester Loves Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Protective of Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester is Sam Winchester's Parent, Holy shit I cried while writing this my dudes, How many more tags do I need XD, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Multi, My poor Sammy, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Loves Dean Winchester, Sam doesn't hate Benny, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why tf do I do this to my bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayliansExist/pseuds/GayliansExist
Summary: Sam had this voice. It likes to go after him for him abandoning Dean, even though he had no idea Purgatory existed. It makes him feel like Dean didn't need him anymore, that Benny was the brother Dean and always wanted and needed, that the whole "Protect Sammy" is the only reason Dean stayed with him.He couldn't be more wrong.
Relationships: Dean Sam and Benny, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester and Benny Lafitte, Sam Winchester and Benny Lafitte
Series: Supernatural Fix-It [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1701760
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	The Replaced Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I'm thinking of making this more than one chapter. What do you guys think????

**“** **He doesn’t need you anymore. He’s found someone better, someone that can take care of him and won’t be a little bitch.”**

Sam growled lowly, pissed. The voice just wouldn’t leave him the hell alone, no matter what he did. ‘Yeah, and?’ He thought, getting dressed for the day. _  
  
_

**“How could you abandon him like that? He needed you, and you just left him to rot in Purgatory.”**

Sam gritted his teeth, trying to ignore the tears welling up in his eyes. “Shut up. . .” He muttered, not wanting to think like this, and went about his day, ignoring the food Dean had brought back with Benny and instead grabbed his coat, going to the car he had rented.

He started up the car, sighing. He was exhausted. The voice never let him sleep, he never got to relax. The younger of the Winchester’s was tired, and felt bad about abandoning his brother, but what else could he do? He had no idea where he was, and that Purgatory existed.

That didn’t excuse it, though. He deserved death, and didn’t deserve to be happy anymore. Dean hated him, and had replaced him with someone that would be a better brother, just as he had said.

Sam got to the diner, sitting down and putting his hand under his chin, sighing again.

“You okay, Darlin’?” Sam looked up at the older woman, who was looking at him in concern.

He nodded. “Yeah, just tired.” She nodded. “What’ll you have?” Sam looked at the menu for a quick second. “May I have a greek salad with Balsamic Vinaigrette and a coffee with sugar?” The woman, Wendy, as her name tag said, nodded and walked off, going to get his food.

_Ring Ring Ring_

Sam took out his phone, seeing Dean’s name pop up.

“Hello?”

_“Sam? Where the hell are you???”_

“At a diner. I’m getting extra food for later and some coffee.”

_“Ya could’ve just told me that, or left a note. You scared the hell out of me.”_

Sam sighed once again, upset. “Sorry man. I didn’t know you’d be worried.” He shouldn’t have been worried, after Sam betraying him so many times.

_“Of course I’d worry! Dude, you’re my little brother. I’m always gonna worry about you.”_

Sam scoffed. “Not anymore, dude.”

_“Huh?”_ Dean sounded so damn confused and worried. _“What’s that supposed to mean, man?”_

“I- nothing. Don’t worry about it. I’ll be back soon. Don’t worry about me.”

**“** _Sam, wait-”_

Sam hung up, and after getting his food and finishing his coffee, asked for a box so he could save his food for later. He wasn’t that hungry but just needed to get away from Dean.

**“He’s not actually worried about you.”** The voice said, smirking. **“He just wanted to make sure you were okay, as “protect sammy” and all that has been forced into his brain since he was a kid.”**

Sam shrugged, getting back into his car after paying and giving Wendy a tip. “Yeah, I guess that’s true.”

**“Of course it is you bitch. You’re a horrible brother, and don’t deserve happiness or anything like that. You should be glad Benny came into Dean’s life. He deserves better.”**

Sam ignored the voice, getting back to the motel quickly and seeing the light inside, smiling softly. “I am. I’m happy for him.” He said, unlocking the door. “Now shut up. I need to not act crazy in front of them.” The voice did as he said, shutting up right when he opened the door.

“Sam, thank fuck. Why the hell would you leave?” Sam set the food down, humming as he took off his jacket. “‘Cus, I needed to get an extra salad for later, and I needed coffee.”  
  
Dean tilted his head, a thing he got from Cas. “But dude, we already got you one.” Sam laughed. “That wasn’t enough to keep me awake, man.” He fixed the wrinkled in his coat and walked over to the bed, sitting down.   
  
“Are you okay, Sam? Something's up.” Sam shook his head. “All good.” Benny walked over to him, checking his forehead for a fever. “He’s not sick. But something is wrong, Sugar.” 

Dean walked over, concerned. Sam shivered from the touch. He hadn’t been touched with such care in a long time. “Sammy? What’s going on?” Sam stared at Dean in shock. That nickname was something he hadn’t expected from Dean, not ever again.

“I-” Sam didn’t know what to say. He had fought with himself since Dean came back, he didn’t know how to talk about his feelings with his big brother anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! (:


End file.
